


Push Me To The Edge

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Serpent Choni, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, villain!varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty Cooper has everything she could possibly want. Except what if one day it all comes crashing down on her and shes left alone in the streets with a few gang members.





	Push Me To The Edge

Betty slammed her blue locker door shut which revealed Veronica Lodge, her raven haired best friend in a cheerleading outfit that mirrored hers except unlike her she wore her hair down. Hers cascaded down her shoulders and it was pushed back with a cream colored headband. A mischievous smile painted on her face which was a tell tale sign that she had a plan.    
“Oh V, now what have you planned for tonight?” She chuckled which prompted the raven to raise her hands in the air   
“Alright so you know Archie Andrews right?” Betty listened to her friend explain her story as she grabbed both pairs of Pom-poms as they made their way out to the field where their fellow squad members awaited for their arrival so they could begin their opening cheer alongside the infamous band, Josie and the Pussycats supposedly they were supposed to enhance the performance for the night. The name Veronica mentioned flashed memories in Betty’s mind of her athletic next door neighbor.    
“Yeah of course, we’ve been neighbors our whole lives” She replied, a skeptical tone in her voice. If this was one of Veronica’s plans to find her a boyfriend she definitely wasn’t interested. Despite having a crush on him for what felt like forever she wasn’t interested in having her heart shattered in a matter of days. He’s dated approximately four girls in the past six  weeks. Recently he broke up with the child molestor of a music teacher only because she moved out of state in fear of being caught.    
“So.... I was wondering if you would go to Pop’s with us later tonight, any boyfriend of mine has to approve of my bestie” Betty felt relief as her friend announced what her true motive was. She knew that they were only going to last merely a week since they both had the tendency to be unfaithful to their partners. As much as she didn’t want to be a third wheel on their date she had no choice but to go. After every football game it was their ritual to sleep at Veronica’s house in the morning they would venture out of their quaint, small town and drive to New York City. Where they would buy the most lavish clothes money could buy, the most expensive food the mouth they could possibly devour, and meet up with only the most exclusive people. So in order to live that same lavish Saturday like they did every weekend, she would have to suck it up and attend this dinner date. They quickly ran out to the field, as captains of the cheerleading squad they had a reputation to uphold and they couldn’t risk risk their reputation over this minuscule conversation. While doing their regular routine, Betty’s eyes glanced over to the side of the bleachers where Toni Topaz, a flamboyant teen with electric magenta hair wore a plaid crop top with midnight colored denim jeans tied together with a red plaid shirt tied to her waist as if she was a balloon and the shirt was her string. On her back she wore a dark leather jacket, almost identical to the one the boy, the blonde’s partner on the school paper, The Blue and Gold stood rumor has it he took over after his father FP Jones, finally decided to go to rehab for his ongoing alcohol addiction. He wore a hat the color of clouds during a thunderstorm to cover up hair that resembled that of Veronica’s. He smiled at her and on instinct she smiled back. Alice Cooper always taught her to smile no matter what. Then wearing a flaming red leather jacket, Cheryl Blossom her cousin. She’s currently dating Toni Topaz and supposedly they look happy together. Whenever she saw her in the hallway, Cheryl always begged her to reconnect with her, to come to the Whyte Wyrm meet Toni and, hang out with Jughead. She always declined, 

Veronica did not approve therefore she listened. Veronica was a good judge of character. As they made eye contact all three of them waved and she waved back. Eventually, the football game had commenced. Which left Veronica, Archie, and Betty to go to the local diner. Veronica and Betty stepped into  Veronica’s jet black vehicle.   
“So, you excited?” Her best friend had asked her she had a tone in her voice indicating hope. Veronica had hoped that Betty would approve. On instinct she reassured her that she was in fact excited when in reality she had a feeling her mind would drift back to the teen gang members that seemed to have distract her before during the game. Veronica and Betty stepped out of the vehicle and proceed to walk up the stairs. The glass that touched Betty’s hand was cold and startled her a bit. As she opened the door, a small bell chirped, alerting Pop Tate that he had a customer. He was at the cash register processing a customers receipt when he glanced up to see his regulars. He quickly ran over to them and embraced them in a tight, warm embrace. Then they walked over to a red, cushioned bench as they were talking about a new routine for their cheerleaders, the bell chirps again, Veronica glanced over to see who had come in, it was the boy Veronica could not seem to keep her mind off during the entirety of the night. Archie Andrews. Betty dipped on her milkshake as they began to flirt with each other during the entire meal. She didn’t mind him though he seemed less wicked than she originally assumed. As Archie got a call from his father, demanding his return home Betty internally sighed of relief, her third wheeling was finally done for the night. Archie quickly reached into his pocket and placed two wrinkled green pieces of paper on the table and left the establishment. Veronica quickly picked up her rhinestone studded phone and sent a text to her driver, Andre saying that their dinner had commenced then turned back to her friend who had a thin straw in her mouth sipping the mocha colored beverage, deep in thought. When Veronica cleared her throat, 

“So, what do you think of him? Do you approve?” She asked, her tone revealed that she was hoping that yes Betty, approved. In response, she nodded which made her sigh in relief that her friend had approved.

After what seemed like a long car ride, they had waltzed into the Pembrooke, Veronica’s lavish living space where her parents were sitting in their candlelit dining room. They were deep in conversation as Hermione Lodge nursed her glass of plum red wine, and glancing at the files sprawled across their oak colored table. 

_ And that bar would be the last piece of property we would need in order to take control of this town, without that bar they have no place to conspire their plans...  _ Betty heard Hiram conspire with his wife, details that seemed important but she didn’t sit and listen. She knew Veronica would be suspicious. Most sleepovers she had with Veronica were usually a zen night with gossip, and self care. Tonight was different though, Betty was sitting on her resident air mattress as Veronica smiled and laughed a bit under her breath. She was texting Archie Andrews. So Betty decided to go to sleep, since there wasn’t much to do anyway. 

 

The next morning. Betty began to put on a blue, skin tight dress with a pink cardigan to go over it. She did her mascara as Veronica blew out her hair with her fuschia colored blow drier. She swiped on a deep wine colored lipstick, shades darker than what she usually wears. 

“What’s the occasion?” She inquired, an eyebrow

raised at her friends abnormal behavior recently. Veronica quickly reassured her that it was nothing, but she knew that she was lying about it. Betty was a bloodhound when it came to lie detecting, and Veronica was in fact lying. She raised an eyebrow in response and continued to do her makeup. They walked out of the house, with the car in the same place it was the night before and Betty stepped in the car, quickly looking around it and then tending to her recent notifications. The car halted to a stop, much sooner than usual. She looked up and saw her house to her right.

“Why are we here? This isn’t the way to New York?” Betty pressed Veronica. Becoming increasingly more angry by the second. Veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes at her,

“I have a date today with Archikins, have fun!” Veronica clearly mocking her knowing that the last thing Betty wanted to do was be in Alice Cooper’s presence. She angrily stepped out of the vehicle and into her house. Before her mom could notice she retired to her room where she began to throw things at the wall in anger. She did not handle being abandoned well, especially because of a  _ boy. _ How vile she thought that her supposed best friend would treat her like this. She decided to check her social media, for lack of better things to do. What she saw, a picture of her taken at Pop’s from where Veronica was sitting which was next to her. She was in mid bite as she was eating a slice of pie. From Veronica’s angle it looked as if she was thicker than she was and because she was slouching her stomach looked bigger than it actually was. She glanced down at the caption, confused by why this was on her Instagram. 

_ veronicalodge: looks like our co-captain doesn’t want to be on our squad anymore. She’ll be missed.  _

She dropped the phone on the ground, the screen shattering in all different places. She felt the sharp, knife like sensation of her fingernails ripping apart her, soft, velvety skin. The bright, crimson, red blood slowly falling from her fingertips and staining her bedsheets as she cried. Her reputation shattered that day too and Veronica Lodge, her best friend since middle school gone. She had nothing left to lose. So she decided to flee her house. She grabbed her backpack filled it with enough clothes for a little while and snacks that she hid underneath her bed so she could dodge the wrath of Alice Cooper and satisfy her cravings in peace. She heard the packaging of cookies and chips crinkle as she pressed down on them, trying to make them fit in her backpack. After unplugging the wire that gave her phone battery life, she stuffed that final item in her bag and quickly zipped up the beige colored bag, she felt the straps hang down her arms and the ladder next to her window creak under her weight. She prayed that her mother or any of her neighbors would catch her. They didn’t and she began her march to the tracks. Quickly, a neighborhood that was significantly less fortunate than hers became visible, on a normal day she would’ve been hyper alert but she didn’t care today if she was kidnapped, as long as she never had to return to that school or the Northside again she was satisfied. She began to cry again and her sobs filled the silent streets. She thought nobody lived in this neighborhood, that no one was around until she saw a figure in dark clothes, around her age but the person was unidentifiable. She walked closer and closer towards the figure and

It was Jughead Jones. 

He was standing in the parking lot of a place called the  _ Whyte Wyrm _ smoking a cigarette next to his motorcycle. He saw her, because he wanted to identify the sobs, who was in such sorrow? Why would they be in the Southside? Because a true resident of the Southside wouldn’t be loudly sobbing in the streets unless they wanted to be found by the Ghoulies and tortured. Ghoulies preyed on the weak, they were easily to hunt and eat. They had strange human sacrifice rituals every Sunday, they would find a human target, murder them, and bake them on a fire until they were crisp and ready to eat. A truly disgusting practice if you asked Jughead, or any person who wasn’t a cannibalist. He walked up to her,

“Hey, what’s wrong, you shouldn’t be out here not unless you want to be eaten” Her face contorted in disgust and confusion when he said “eaten” who exactly was going to eat her?

“I don’t care” She sniffled “I’d rather be dead than go back to school on Monday” she sobbed. She could read his expression as confused, why was one of the most popular girls at school so heartbroken and upset? “Check Instagram” she answered for him, he pulled the dark colored device out of his pocket and opened the app to see a recent post from veronicalodge, disgust and anger filled him as he read the comments. She sobbed into his chest and they both became tense at their touch. She had feelings for him no doubt about it, butterflies flapped around in her stomach as if they were fleeing from their home to quickly fly south for a warmer place to spend winter. She could feel him tense up too at his touch, she smiled at that a mutual attraction for each other. The one person who didn’t judge her for who she was she wanted to be around people with his vibe forever. She choked out, 

“Maybe I am undedicated to the Vixens, maybe I should just leave Riverdale forever nobody likes me or even wants me.” She sobbed into his shoulder. He lifted her face up, his hand framing her face. 

“Betty, I want you here your one of the nicest people I know.” He assured her. On instinct, she kissed him probably because she was desperate for emotional support at that moment and Veronica being the most controlling figure in her life made her make more impulsive decisions. He kissed back, with passion and she smiled relieved that her assumption that he in fact did have feelings for her was true. Eventually she pulled away from the kiss and saw that he was smirking at her which made her laugh. 

“Wow, that was…” she attempted to break the slightly awkward tension after their kiss 

“Amazing, yet quite impulsive if I do say so myself.” He finished for her with the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice. 

“So Ms. I Don’t Care would you like hang out inside of the bar I just inherited.” Instead of responding she smiled and quickly pecked his lips. He put an arm around her neck as they walked inside of the bar. 

Inside there were people playing pool, and Cheryl and Toni in the midst of a heated make-out session. They sat at the bar in awkward silence until Toni, who halted their session to breathe saw that Betty and Jughead were waiting for them to realize they wanted to talk.

“Cheryl!” Cheryl scoffed at what was so important at that moment that they needed to stop. She glanced to where Toni was looking and saw he cousin,with mascara stains down her face. 

“Oh! Cousin what brings you here? Perhaps that random act of cruelty a certain Lodge insinuated before?” Betty looked down at the glasses in front of her almost as if she was zoned out 

“Bingo” she replied sarcastically “I never want to go back to that Northside hellhole ever again.” 

“So let me guess, your joining the Serpents? Our branding is basically teenagers with sad lives” 

“You know, why not? What do I have left to lose?” Jughead smiles at her a bit but she doesn't seem to  notice. 

“Cheryl don’t make her do that misogynistic dance” Toni pleaded but jughead cut her off

“I think I have the authority now to veto that law, Betty come with me to the back room we’ve got some jackets and a makeshift tattoo parlor” she followed him to a room that was far behind the bar and immediately he grabs her face as they begin to kiss as if it would be the last time they could ever kiss each other, it was passionate. She quickly pulled away from the kiss as it began to be more heated. 

“I want all of you, tonight” her tone filled with the deepest sincerity as he happily obliged.

-

Later, Betty found herself with a tattoo on her wrist, of a double headed snake and a black leather jacket that covered most of her shirt. Her and Jughead, she guessed were in a relationship now after the events that took place earlier. They were rejoined by Cheryl and Toni who were like them, always kissing and making out. 

“Cousin Betty, you need to come to the fitting” Cheryl demanded. 

“The what?” Cheryl rolled her eyes and laughed at her cousin’s utter confusion 

“Toni and I are getting married next month, since your my only tolerable family that carries weight. You’ll be in our bridal party.” Betty quickly smiled and hugged her redheaded cousin. She could hardly believe that just eight hours ago she woke up in Veronica’s house. Now she was a gang member with a boyfriend, reconciled with her cousin and joined said cousins wedding party. All of their happiness was quickly interrupted by a loud crash at the front of the door. Stormed in was Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews two of the last people she had ever wanted to see. 

“Listen up, all of you teen rebels better flee this run down, illegal, bar. Daddy wants it and Daddy always gets what he wants.” She had emphasized the always for a more dramatic effect. Veronica Lodge had brought Archie Andrews along in case anyone had other ideas. 

“Oh look Ronnie! It’s that fat sad excuse for an ex best friend you have right there and isn’t that cute she’s got a serpent jacket on” he and pointed to Betty who quickly clenched her fists. Jughead was clearly fuming so was Toni, in unison they marched up to Archie. Jughead swiftly punching him in the face with the brass knuckles he kept in his pocket, which had erupted red blood to come out of his face like a volcano. A secret only a few knew, Toni was quite educated in the study of medical science and during their attacks against other gangs she would have a sedative in her pocket ready to administer whenever needed. She quickly stabbed his arm with the needle and attempted to make him pass out, however he quickly grabbed the needle and threw it on the ground. It wouldn’t be effective enough. An idea had sprouted through Betty’s mind, she had seen guns and other weapons inside of the back closet if she had a firearm on her she could get them to back off. She sprinted to the closet and scourged the closet for anything that would help and then the gray, metal caught her eye it sparkled in the light and almost on instinct she grabbed it without thinking twice. She rushed back into the bar area where Archie held Jughead at gunpoint with Veronica evily cackling as she stood there and watched.

“Let. Him. Go.” She stated, she couldn’t have been more serious as she was in that moment she had the gun in front of her chest threatening to fire. Archie didn’t care for her and continued to hold him up at gunpoint.

She shot twice. Once for Veronica for abandoning her and the other from her boyfriend influencing her. She shot Archie in his rib cage which apparently hit his lungs because he was coughing up blood and the other hit Veronica’s calf as she screamed in agony. Archie within five minutes was dead. Or at least in a coma. Veronica cried as the blood rushed out of her leg. Jughead ran over to her as she sat on the ground, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she watched her best friend bleed in agony the gun right next to her.

“I killed him jug.” She said coldly he quickly gave her a reassuring hug. She sobbed as she thought how his dad,how the school, how the town as a whole would react that Betty Cooper had murdered a seemingly innocent boy. She felt as if she was a monster ready to claw its way to the inner surface and tear the nice girl facade in shreds. 

“We need to get out of here before people start asking questions.” She stated. Quickly, she shot veronica in the head, so she wouldn’t have a story to tell and they wrapped the bodies in tarp. they stored them in the trunk and backseat of Cheryl’s SUV. As Betty and Jughead hopped on his motorcycle to follow Cheryl and Toni in her car. They ended up in a field five miles out of town they each took a shovel and dug a hole in the dirt it didn’t matter if any of them were tired this was much more important seen as if they made one wrong move it was all over and they would be spending life in prison. They quickly through the bodies in the small ditch and dumped Sodium Hydroxide on them. Within a week even their teeth would be missing

“The Circle Ends Here” Jughead announced and they quickly embraced in a group hug. This was the family in which Betty could take their secrets to the grave. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my horrible fanfiction. I got this idea one day and then I started typing.


End file.
